Nga yawne lu oer
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Santana thinks that Na'vi is stupid and wants Sam to stop using it. Sam tries to show her how sexy Na'vi can really be. Oneshot. Rated M because it's smut.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee nor do I own the Na'vi language.

**Author's note: **Any mistakes are my own because this is unbeta'ed. If you happen to be a navi expert I'm sorry if I got stuff wrong I just used navilator. R&R.

* * *

Sam Evans was actually kind of surprised by how much he was enjoying dating Santana Lopez. Honestly, he'd started dating her as a way to get back at Quinn, but they'd been dating a few months and he was really, genuinely falling for her. Sure, she was a little snippy sometimes, but he actually thought that her metaphors were kind of cool… at least, when they were meant to insult him. She had gotten to the point where Froggy Lips was seriously becoming a term of endearment at this point in their relationship. The L word hadn't been said yet, but it had definitely been floating around his head a lot lately. Santana was different than other girls. She never pushed him to hear things like that. And surprisingly, he liked going out on dates with her. He liked Breadstix and he always made sure to ask for a little takeout box full of bread sticks for her because she liked him. Yes, Sam was a sweet boyfriend like that.

It was also surprising that, although they'd had sex before, it wasn't something she was constantly asking for. Actually, they spent most of their time just making out on her bed. He had gotten to the point where he didn't have to think of dead kittens or anything to control his _problem_, so it was becoming more and more enjoyable. Like right then. His full lips were placing soft kisses along her neck, and she was tugging at his hair in the way that he'd learned meant that he was driving her crazy in all the right ways. Santana tilted her head to the side and he bit down on her neck playfully, running his tongue over the bite to soothe it. Trailing his lips back up to hers, he kissed her softly. Kissing Santana never got old. She had big lips, like his, and while some people would probably think that that would make for weird kisses, it didn't. It actually felt, safe, comforting, the way she always nipped on his lip gently, trying to keep him closer to her. "Nga lor," he mumbled absentmindedly, letting out a happy sigh as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What?" Santana inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Nga lor. It means 'You're beautiful' in Na'vi," Sam explained, resting his free hand on her waist as he held himself up with the other. Smiling down at her, he pressed his lips to hers again, but Santana wasn't having any of it.

"How many times do I need to tell you that blue freaks are a _total_ turnoff? If I hear Na'vi spilling from those gigantor lips one more time, your balls are going to match the Avatar people they'll be so blue," she threatened, her voice almost a hiss. If he didn't know it was scientifically impossible, he'd swear she was part snake. Her tongue could do things that he was sure no normal human tongue should be able to do. This one time she'd curled it and – "Ouch," Sam growled, rolling onto his side as she pinched his arm.

"Pay attention, Evans. I wants to get my mack on, and I can't do that if you insist on speaking," Santana warned, pulling his lips back to hers forcefully. Sam growled and pulled away.

"Kea. Ke set," he whispered. " That means no, not now, in Na'vi. You need to get that Na'vi is a big part of my life. I like, love that movie and everything about it. Maybe if you tried a little harder, you'd like it too."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Nothing you say can make me believe that Na'vi is anything but dorky," the Latina scoffed, shooting her boyfriend a look like he had gone out and lost his mind.

"Consider this my way of proving you wrong," Sam laughed, pressing his lips to hers in a slow, yet purposeful kiss, letting her know that there was more to come. "Pom," he whispered, before kissing her again, to show her that that was what it meant. Shifting above her as he trailed his lips along her neck, Sam's free hand tugged at the zipper on the side of her shirt. Smiling against her skin as she inhaled sharply, he pulled away to pull the shirt over the top of her head, pausing momentarily as she tugged at her ponytail, letting her hair down. "Lor," he smiled, before trailing his lips along her collarbone. He was still learning what she liked, but he was a fast learner, so he knew she liked being bitten. Not enough to hurt, just enough to make the smallest of giggles escape her lips.

Reaching behind him, Sam moved his hand around to her back, unsnapping her bra and tugging it off of her gently. Moving his lips further down, he flicked his tongue gently at her nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it as his free hand came up to palm at her other breast, kneading it gently. She was keening beneath him, squirming uncomfortably, which made him smirk. Sam Evans might not be very experienced, but Santana assured him that he was plenty talented, and the way she wriggled under him, her breathing slightly labored, let him know that she wasn't lying to him. Kissing his way along her stomach, Santana's hands moved into his hair again, tugging as she arched against his mouth. He loved it when she got like this and usually he would torture her, but this wasn't about that. This was about getting her to appreciate Navi.

Running his hand along her thigh, Sam dipped his hand under her skirt, running his finger teasingly over her panties, smirking as he felt dampness against his finger. "Tsewtx 'eve," he chuckled, tugging her skirt down her hips and sitting up to pull it off. "That means you're a dirty girl. You're already wet and I haven't even touched you. I though Na'vi didn't turn you on?" he mocked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Just shut up and get to work," Santana sneered, even though he could tell that she was trying to hold back a smile.

Shaking his head, Sam kissed his way along her leg, maneuvering her leg over his shoulder. "Oe neu ne kä nekll ne nga. Oe neu ne si nga za'u," he whispered, looking up at her with dark eyes before pressing his lips to her hip bone, smirking as she inhaled sharply.

"What does that mean?" Santana questioned, looking down at him.

"It means I want to go down on you and make you come," he chuckled, locking eyes with her momentarily as he let his tongue dart out and flick against her clit, licking it at a torturously slow pace. Santana groaned unhappily, squirming against him, to which Sam simply chuckled and held her hips in place as he ran his tongue back and forth over her slit, moaning at the slight taste of her that was invading his senses.

"More," Santana begged, tugging at her sheet desperately.

"Nì'ul," Sam corrected, easing up on what he was doing as a sign that he wanted her to say it.

"You've got to be kidding me," the Latina whined, looking down at him.

"I can stop if you want," he teased, moving his mouth away from her center.

"Ugh, nì'ul, whatever," Santana sighed, caving into his demands and rolling her eyes as he gave her a satisfied smile.

"Prrte'," he smiled. Even something as simple as 'my pleasure' sounded so much better in Na'vi, not to mention that the implied purr of prr was a very naughty sound in and of itself. Sucking on Santana's clit gently, Sam pushed a finger into her gently, moving it slowly and moaning at the feeling of how wet she really was. Santana let out a relieved sigh above him, sinking into the mattress as she relaxed. Working his finger at a slow but steady pace, Sam smiled to himself as she mewled and purred happily above him. He was still pretty new at all of this, but he was pretty sure that cat-like sounds were a good thing.

"Nì'ul," Santana moaned, bucking her hips against his finger gently. Sam was impressed that she remembered what he had just told her, not to mention that she had used it again. Sam was happy to comply, adding in another finger and pushing them deeper, searching for that spot that made her unravel every time as he eased up his attentions on her clit, humming quietly against it.

"Fuck… S-Sam… nì'ul," Santana whined, squirming under him and tugging on the sheets desperately. Sam smiled to himself as he found her spot, curling his fingers up and pressing against it gently, making sure to hit it with each thrust of his fingers as her moans grew louder and louder. "Za'u, Santana," he whispered, not even bothering with the translation as he pushed hard against her spot and watched her bite down on her lip as she let out a loud moan, trying not to alert her parents that she was unraveling around her boyfriend's fingers as her back arched off the bed.

"Oh God…" she moaned, sinking back into the mattress as he let her come down from her high. Sighing happily, Sam pulled his fingers out and licked them off, moaning in the same obnoxious way that she did whenever she went down on him.

"How do I say amazing in Na'vi?" Santana questioned, arching an eyebrow as Sam crawled up the bed, beaming victoriously at her as he crawled back up the bed.

"Wou," he replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That was wou," she chuckled. "You're getting really good at that, Evans."

"Karyu txan," Sam replied, winking at her. "Still think Na'vi is lame?"

"Yes," Santana nodded. "But it's also really hot. It must take a lot of time to learn how to speak Na'vi…"

"Not really, I mean if you look online you can find out about how their pho-"

"Lu fnu," Santana replied, chuckling as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to speak Na'vi?" Sam pointed out, impressed that she knew that Lu fnu meant 'be quiet'.

"Yeah, well, I hear you say it every time the Hobbit opens her mouth, so I figure that it must be some version of shut up," she shrugged, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Nga yawne lu oer," he blurted, smiling to himself. Thank God he had said that in Na'vi.

"What does that mean?" Santana questioned.

"It's not important," Sam assured her, even though that wasn't true. 'I love you' wasn't exactly a small thing, but she didn't know that he'd accidentally said it, so he'd be okay. "Oe neu ne lu mì nga," he smiled, rolling back and pulling her on top of him.

"Okay, seriously, if you're going to keep speaking Na'vi, you're going to have to make me a dictionary or something so I know what the fuck you're talking about," Santana grumbled, pressing her hands into the mattress on either side of his head, her hair falling around them like a curtain.

"It means I want to be in you," Sam laughed, smirking as she growled, pulling him in for a kiss.

When her parents kicked him out a few hours later, Sam sighed happily. He had totally won her over with his Na'vi. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Sam pulled out his phone, smiling as he read her name on the screen. Opening up the new text message, Sam stopped on the side walk and just stared. "Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng."

_I love you, too._


End file.
